edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed of the Damned
Ed of the Damned is the third (fake) film Fan-Fiction article written by Godzilla101. The title is a reference to the novel and movie adapted target Village of the Damned. The plot also parodies it as well. On a budget of $25, it only grossed $0.75 and was a very large box office failure, preventing the chance that there will ever be a sequel, when the movie Cul-de-Sac of the Damn-ED was planned. However, the movie Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen was made and behaved as its sequel, although it's direct sequel is said to be released as a direct-to-DVD movie. It was released on July 5, 2004 in Green-Ray Edition and released by Ed-Ex Mail. Synopsis There are several children found who are causing chaos, and Eddy hatches a scam to get money to get rid of them! Plot Ed, Edd, n Eddy are on a scam to earn money that is called "Ed-Vice 2009", and Double D said that the Thanksgiving 2005 Advertisement never worked. But Eddy denies it. Then, a character from another Cartoon Network show, The Powerpuff Girls, is calling Eddy, and it's Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo wants to know how to eliminate the power of Chemical X so that he can destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Eddy tells him how to by making Double D give the answer, but they both fall asleep mid-sentence on the phone.Mojo hangs up. Meanwhile, Ed was sent to go buy some pancakes and psychology books to help with the scam, so he's not in the Cul-De-Sac. Then, Nazz falls asleep, then Rolf, and Plank. Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Ed are the only ones who are not in the Cul-De-Sac. Rolf sends his pig Wilfred to go to the Cul-de-Sac, but then Wilfred falls asleep. Then, they see a Asian-Airlines plane that is flying over the Cul-De-Sac. Suddenly the Asian-Airlines airplane starts to shake, and falls out of the sky. Because the crew and passengers inside fell asleep, the plane crashes into the middle of the Cul-De-Sac and fries Kevin's house! The sound and vibration of the crash suddenly wakes Wilfred, Rolf, Plank (well, he's inanimate), Nazz, and finally Edd & Eddy. Edd puts the phone back on the hook and realizes that the current scam has failed. Just then, Eddy's mother tells him that she's pregnant, but it's not just his mother, all the Cul-De-Sac kids discover that their mothers are also heavily pregnant. So the fathers have taken their wives to the Hospital outside of the Cul-De-Sac. A giant monster starts attacking Cul-De-Sac, and sends everybody into a panic! The giant monster kidnaps all the kids except for the Eds, and Eddy makes a new scam: 50 cents to get rescued by Edzilla! However, Double D tells Eddy three things: You can't possibly rescue the kids on your own, second, he said at the end of a previous adventure, The Day the Ed Stood Still, that the Edzilla mask was taken by Sarah and she hid it. And third, Are you out of your mind?!!!. Eddy then shoots Chunky Puffs at the giant monster so that the monster will surrender before being pelted by cereal, and all the kids are freed. Then they see a bunch of children that are attached to each other. The kids are very curious about the children and want to know about the children. The children all speak in the same unison and are very well-behaved, but they never smile and show no feelings. Suddenly, the children disappear, and a giant green meteor crashes into the street. The kids panic, and they think that they're being jinxed by trouble that is something bigger than Ed, Edd, n Eddy's scams. The children turn out to be very evil and they are out to destroy the world because other evil empires failed to do just that (they have even formed an alliance with the Daleks (Exterminate!) They reveal that the reason they (The Eds and Kids) fell asleep was thanks to their sleeping gas (Which they later used on the Asian airliner's Passengers, Pilot and crew). They also made a chemical that made the Kid's mothers look like they were pregnant so that they could get the Adults out of the way.The kids all panic and try to move out of the Cul-De-Sac. The children then use giant chainsaw to destroy the Cul-De-Sac surroundings and even annihilate all the scams of Ed, Edd, n Eddy so they can scam all human beings on Earth. The Daleks wreck havoc on the buildings. Eddy is very angry, and first tries to attack the children, but Double D warns him that it would be too dangerous and that he could get exterminated. The kids later stop being afraid and want to destroy the evil children. The kids pack up crowbars and swords to slay the children, but the children made the kids attack each other and the Daleks destroy the crowbars. All the kids were sent to the hospital. The children (who are from Childrkusnackenus Nine) and Daleks (from Skaro) want to take over the Cul-De-Sac as a demonstration of their evil power to the Earth. Eddy hears that the world's humans are panicking and do not know what to do. Eddy takes on the biggest scam ever... fight the children, but Double D is very angry about Eddy's unsafe scam, and Ed decides to help Eddy destroy the children by turning into Edzilla. The children fight Edzilla by using their telekinesis powers to use a giant piece of broccoli to hit Edzilla like a baseball to a baseball bat, and Edzilla is gone. Double D and Eddy are worried that now the children are going to destroy them until... (nah, no good news), the children yell at Edd so loud that Edd is unable to move or dare to even look at the children, then Double D runs off crying like a little baby and they laugh manically at his cowardliness. Eddy learns that the children and Daleks can read minds, and Eddy decides to think of just "Plank" to keep the children from knowing what he is thinking. Then, the Ed tells Eddy the signal through a certain sign language that he'll throw his stinky lunch box with Sheldon inside. The children try to break down mental pictures of Plank in Eddy's mind and try to find out what he is hiding from them. They discover his actions before Ed throws the lunch box at children's back, and the children faint because of the horrible smell. Eddy says "NOW!" , and Ed becomes Edzilla, and Edzilla drops the Ed Treehouse on the children, which kills them. The Daleks gasp in shock and self-destruct. With the children slayed, Eddy doesn't get credit and all the kids pay attention to the place where the children were destroyed. Double D also comes back and is really happy he doesn't have to face his greatest fear anymore. However, in the ending credits, there is a glowing pair of eyes open, and suddenly, there are several more pairs of glowing eyes open. This scene can be interpreted as the survival of the children in non-corporeal form. The Children The Children are the most dangerous-enemies the Eds have ever faced. They are from planet Childrkusnackenus Nine, a planet in the 81st Galaxy, and the only other planet than Earth with intelligent life. The children, also known as the Daleks, can read minds, have telekinesis, teleporting-materialism powers, and brains ten times more powerful than human knowledge, and are combined of only 10 cells than 100 trillion which an average human has. They are not made out of carbon, mostly of water, skin cells, or body like humans. They are made of an alive-animal protist material called Xenothectium, and are bent on world domination on Earth and clear Ed, Edd, n Eddy so they can be the Galaxy's greatest scammers ever. Unfortunately they were defeat by Eddy. and are know out to get him... They are also the #2 ranking on the Ed, Edd n Eddy enemies' list, unsurprisingly, the Kanker Sisters are #1, and Kevin & Sarah share #3. Taglines *Children, let's not misbehave *Beware the Children *Don't Live on Rethink Avenue *Kids Vs. Children *Prepare for the Apoc-Ed-lypse! *Forget Independence Day and Armageddon, disasters now have an Ed face. *You'll see how kids and children are different. *The Eds will have to save the world...with no prizes! Sorry Eddy. *The biggest disaster not even created by an Ed! *We saw King Kong, we saw aliens, we saw mutated normal human-eating monsters, but prepare.. you'll be the next victim of.... The Children. Trivia *The word "kids" is lined as the main characters and the word "children" is lined as the evil children. Category:Fan-Fiction